Many products include fastening systems that are used to join different items together, or different portions of the same item together. As an example, a fastening system is typically used to adhere different portions of a diaper together when a diaper is placed onto a child.
Some fastening systems are formed as an adhesive tape that includes a substrate which has a tacky material covering some (or all) of the substrate. The tacky material covers one or both sides of the substrate depending on the type of fastening system.
One drawback with using adhesive tapes to join items together is that the tapes readily stick to unwanted areas which make them cumbersome to handle. As an example, in some fastening systems that are used in diapers, the tacky material can undesirably stick to a child's tender skin.
Another drawback with using adhesive tapes is that the tacky material which is used in many adhesive tapes is easily contaminated (e.g., with dirt, baby powder, lotion, baby oil, etc.). The ability of an adhesive tape to effectively secure (and re-secure) items together is reduced as the tacky material becomes contaminated.
Some adhesive tapes try to minimize unwanted sticking and/or contamination of the tacky material by placing a temporary cover over the tacky material. One disadvantage of incorporating a cover for the tacky material is that the consumer needs to perform some labor in order to get the adhesive tape ready for fastening. In addition, the consumer needs to dispose of a cover once it is removed from the rest of the adhesive tape.
Another type of fastening system incorporates hook and loop type elements. These types of systems typically require the hook elements to be on one item (or section) so that they can be secured to the loop elements on another item (or section).
One drawback with using hook and loop type elements is that the hook and loop type elements can be abrasive if they engage items other than each other. As an example, when hook and loop type elements are used in diapers, the hook and loop type elements can undesirably abrade a child's tender skin. In addition, hook and loop type elements are often relatively stiff such that they are difficult to incorporate into many types of products.
Some types of fastening systems include an auto-adhesive tape or film. An auto-adhesive tape or film typically has self-adhesive properties such that auto-adhesive tapes or films are substantially non-adhesive with respect to many other materials. Some auto-adhesive tapes or films may be repeatedly adhered together and separated at service (e.g., room) temperature.
One of the advantages of auto-adhesive tapes or films is that they are useful in a variety of applications. As an example, auto-adhesive tapes may be especially well suited for many diaper-related applications because auto-adhesive tapes are not readily contaminated by materials that are commonly present in diaper changing environments (e.g., baby lotions, oils and powders). In addition, auto-adhesive tapes do not readily stick to unwanted areas or sections such that they are typically easier to handle.
There are some drawbacks associated with auto-adhesive tapes or films. One of the drawbacks is that they must be formed into tapes or films. The manufacturing process that is associated with fabricating an auto-adhesive tape or film can be relatively burdensome. In addition, there are times where it may be difficult to incorporate an elongated auto-adhesive tape or film into a consumer product.
Another drawback with auto-adhesive tapes or films is that they are relatively smooth such that it may be difficult to supplement the auto-adhesive capability of the tape or film with any type of mechanical attachment to the auto-adhesive tape or film. Auto-adhesive tapes or films typically do not include any auto-adhesive fibers or filaments such that it is difficult to adequately combine the auto-adhesive tapes or films with any type of hook and loop fastening system.